Under A Gentle Wing
by Ciara1214
Summary: Dovewing and Bumblestripe have had kits! Watch their kits grow up as they uncover their destinies. From forbidden loves to savage battles- this story has it all.
1. Dovewing

**Hi guys, Ciara1214 here. I was thinking over da weekend about topics for stories and immediatley this came to mind- Bumblestripe and Dovewing's kits! YAYAYAYAY! Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>(Dovewing POV)<p>

Dovewing sat at the edge of the lake. She was so close, the water lapping up the shore nearly touched her paws. She felt so calm here, the sun was setting, leaving golden streaks on the water.

Dovewing thought back and remembered the kits she had gave birth to, so many moons ago. They were warriors now, making it feel like a lifetime ago.

Soft pawsteps sounded behind her. It was her mate, Bumblestripe. She greeted him with a purr. "Hey."

Bumblestripe licked her cheek. "Hey. How are you?"

"Fine." She said "Just thinking."

This was an important place for her and her mate. Bumblestripe knew that.

"This is where I told you I loved you.' He meowed "I remember it like it was yesterday."

"Me too." She mewed and looked into the eyes she knew so well.

Bumblestripe purred. "Can I say it again?" His voice was filled with love, though tinted with amusement.

Dovewing rolled her eyes "Of course."

Bumblestripe pressed his body agasint hers "I love you." He whispered in her ear.

Dovewing inhaled his familier scent "I love you too." She breathed "And I always will."

And all they'd been through flooded back to her. The Great Battle and everything else.

She heard herself saying there whole story in her head. She didn't know why. _Why am I telling the story to no one? _She thought. _  
><em>

_It doesn't matter. StarClan is listening._

* * *

><p>Dovewing was in the nersury. "Oh dear StarClan." She was yowling.<p>

Jayfeather stroked her stomach "Nearly there." He reasurred her.

"Its hurts so much."

"Bite down on this stick when they come out." The medicine cat mewed. He passed her a stick which she took with her teeth.

She breathed heavily as another spasm shook her body.

Snowkit and Amberkit were looking at her curiously. "Mama." Amberkit was asking Brightheart "Why can't we see our new playmates."

"They're not here yet so why don't you find Snowkit." Brightheart suggested. Dewkit and Amberkit nodded but shot her one more curious look before leaving.

Dovewing was used to there cute, troublesome behaviour but she felt, now, that if anyone went near her she would slash their muzzles, without mercy.

"The first ones coming." Jayfeather told her, though he didn't need to, Dovewing felt it.

She let out a shriek then bit down on the stick as a spasm passed through her. Dovewing breathed heavily and a little kit collapsed on the moss

Jayfeather beant beside it and nipped the sack. "Its a she-kit." He told her after a second, and the relief in his mew told her she was breathing.

He gently picked it up in his teeth and put it down right next to her stomach, where the little she-kit began to suckle. She was pale gray with black stripes, just like Bumblestripe, though she also had two white forepaws. She was beautiful.

Yet another wave of pain made her shake and she bit down hard on the stick. One more kit fell onto the moss.

"Its a tom." Jayfeather announced and nudged him up towards his sister.

Dovewing wanted to see her beautiful kit but Jayfeather told her to stay still. "Just one more Dovewing. One more."

She let out another shriek of pain and bit down on the stick which began to splinter.

"Come on Dovewing." Said the gentle queen Ferncloud, who had passed away in the Great Battle, 's voice from what seemed far away. "You can do it."

"Come on Dovewing." And this time it was Mousefurs voice.

"Another she-kit!" Jayfeather told her and StarClan stopped whispering encouragement.

"I-Is it over." She whsipered, blinking open her eyes.

"Yes," Jayfeather mewed. "Its over. You are now the mother of two she-kits and a tom. Congratulations."

Dovewing looked down at her kits. The tom was dark brown like Birchfall with a white belly. The second she-kit was fluffy and white like Whitewing except she had faint red tabby stripes on her back. And in that moment she knew she would give her life for them in a heartbeat.

"I love you." She whispered to them in a voice she had never used before. It was one of utter love, nothing else.

Bumblestripe came bounding in. "Dovewing!" He mewed "Are you alright?" He suddenly saw his kits. His face lit up and he nuzzled them. "They're beautiful." He told her.

"I know." Dovewing said and Bumblestripe licked her ear.

"You did well. Are we going to name them now?"

"Not just yet." Dovewing decided, as she was going to fall asleep out of exhaustion any second now.

"Okay." Bumblestripe agreed. "We'll wait."

Just as her eyelids fluttered closed she heard him whisper "Welcome to the world my beautiful kits."

_Yes, _she thought. _Welcome to the world._

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry bout the short chapter, I promise to make the others longer. So the kits don't have their names yet. I'll only reveal one name each chapter, cause im swagiliciously awesome xD. See you guys later :)<strong>


	2. Sparrowflight

**Hi guys. Ciara here. Just to inform you there will be 6 chapters in this. I think... xD Remember to R&R :)**

* * *

><p>Sparrowkit POV [Kit]<p>

"Should we be doing this?" Sparrowkit's sister whsipered, her mew a little scared.

"No." Sparrowkit whispered back firmly "But we're gonna do it anyway."

It was the dead of night and they wanted to get out of the boring old camp and go to WindClan.

"But, Sparrowkit." Said his other sister, who was white with red stripes, "We'll get in trouble!"

Sparrowkit rolled his eyes "Not if we keep quiet and don't get caught. Mama did this once. With Ivypool. Sneaked out of camp I mean."

"How did they do it?" Asked his pale gray sister who had black stripes and was a spitting image of his father Bumblestripe.

"They went out the dirtplace tunnel." He replied and she scrunched up her nose "Ewwww! Thats disguisting."

His white furred sister sighed then turned to Sparrowkit "If we are going to go, and I suggest we don't," she added with a glare at her brother. "We'll need to be quiet."

Sparrowkit rolled his eyes "I. Know. C'mon guys!" He padded, quietly but quickly towards the dirtplace tunnel. He stopped at the entrance and looked back at his two sisters. "Coming?"

His pale gray furred sister wrinkled her nose "Are we really going through the dirtplace tunnel?"

"Do you _want _to get caught?" He sighed.

"No." She decided and followed him. His red striped sister grinned and rolled her eyes before following her siblings.

* * *

><p>Sparrowkit lay grumpily in his nest. Last night he had explored, like, <em>one <em>foxlength of the forest before they had been caught. It had all happened because of his pale gray sister.

She had been complaining how cold it was and Berrynose, who had been guarding the camp, had heard them. He had took them by the scruff all the way to there mother- who had woken up to find her kits gone, and gone into huge fretting stage!

His sisters were beside him. When Dovewing had seen them she'd told them they weren't aloud to leave the nursery- so she could _keep an eye on them._

_Mousedung _He thought savagley. _This sucks! _

Dewkit, Snowkit and him were going to be playing a really fun game today- since it was snowing. One of them would hide something then the other two would have to find it.

_I suppose this is all leading up to being a warrior. _Sparrowkit thought and with that, annoying, thought he drifted off- to catch up on some much needed sleep.

* * *

><p>Sparrowpaw POV [Apprentice]<p>

Sparrowpaw was walking with Snowpaw along the WindClan border. "Do you think we'll see any WindClan mousebrains?" He asked him. "If we do, I hope Buzzardpaws with them," he flexed his long claws, "I'd really like to slash his fur."

The WindClan apprentice was good friends with Amberpaw, Snowpaw's sister, and they were to close for anyones comfort.

Sparrowpaw's mentor, Foxleap, who was leading the patrol hissed "Patrol!" And Sparrowpaw and Snowpaw's heads shot up to see the dark ginger pelt of Buzzardpaw leading Emberfoot, Sunstrike and Leaftail down the moor.

"This can't be good." Sparrowpaw mewed- as they werent stopping.

They did, eventually, stop. But not until they were right at the very edge of the border. Buzzardpaw, the mousebrain, let out a huge hiss at Sparrowpaw and Snowpaw.

"Well if it isn't our bird brained friend." Snowpaw hissed at him.

Buzzardpaw unsheathed his claws.

"Uh-Uh." Snowpaw smirked. "Naughty Buzzardpaw. You can't cross the border remember?" He stuck out his tounge. "Someones in trouble."

Buzzardpaw let out a screech and lauched himself onto Snowpaw.

Sparrowpaw mewed in suprise as they nearly pushed him into the stream.

"Sunstrike," Emberfoot ordered. "Go get Buzzardpaw _right now!"_

But Sunstrike didn't have annoyance in her eyes- in fact, they were filled with battle hunger and she leapt into the fight.

Foxleap tackled Leaftail nearby so he couldn't help him. Sparrowpaw knew his friend, even though he was a good fighter, couldn't take on a warrior as well as an apprentice at the same time so he grabbed Sunstrike by the scruff and dragged her off him.

"What do you want mousebrain?" She spat at him, fur on end.

"Anyone cold say this isn't a fair fight." He mewed and she narrowed her eyes.

"What? You and me? I'd flog you!" She boasted.

Sparrowpaw slashed her muzzle. "I wouldn't be so sure."

Sunstrike let out a yowl and lanuched herself onto him. Sparrowpaw was able to avoid her with a wild roll.

"Come back here mousedung!" She hissed and Sparrowpaw lashed out- leaving deep gashes in her chest.

Sunstrike leapt at him and bit down into his ear.

Sparrowpaw screeched as her teeth went right through it. He battered her stomach with his hind legs and eventually she let go.

"Sunstrike!" It was Emberfoot and his eyes were narrowed with anger. "_Get back here right now!_"

The WindClan warrior shot him a glare. "Its not over kittypet." She hissed.

"It is for now." He retorted, twitching his uninjured ear.

* * *

><p>"Congratulations Sparrowpaw." Jayfeather sighed. "You have your first battle scar."<p>

Sparrowpaw was in the medicine cat den and Jayfeather had been treating his ear. First he had put marigold on it before putting some cobweb over top.

His pale gray sister was helping him, as she was his apprentice.

He wasn't proud of how he got it. He'd been fighting for Snowpaw- not for his Clan, which is what the Warrior Code demanded.

Snowpaw hadn't come off as well as he had- he had earned a wrenched claw as well as a long scar down his side.

From now onwards my Clan will come first, always, he vowed to himself

* * *

><p>Sparrowflight POV [Warrior]<p>

"From now onwards you shall be known as Sparrowflight," Bramblestar mewed "StarClan honors your courage and hunting skill."

"Sparrowflight! Sparrowflight!" The Clan yowled.

The newly named warrior felt pride well up inside him. He was finally a warrior!

* * *

><p>Sparrowflight and Ambersplash walke side by side in the forest.<p>

"So," Ambersplash mewed, amused. "Why did you bring me out into the forest in the dead of night right after a tiring gathering?"

"I need to ask you something." Sparrowflight mewed, and for the first time in his life he felt embarresed.

"It couldn't wait?" Ambersplash asked, purring.

"Uh, no." Sparrowflight answered, looking at his paws.

"What is it then?" Ambersplash sounded curious.

"Will you please on top of please be my mate." Sparrowflight mumbled, shuffling his paws.

Ambersplash's eyes filled with love, she licked his cheek and Sparrowflight looked up, shocked. "How could I say no?"

He let out a huge purr and they brushed muzzles. "I love you so much Ambersplash." He whispered in her ear.

* * *

><p>Sparrowflight stood next to Bramblestar on Highledge. While Squirrelflight was in the nursery he was filling in as deputy.<p>

The cats milled below him, sharing tounges and laughing. From where he was sitting he could see Poppyfrost ordering Beekit and Sorrelkit, her newest litter, into the nersury.

"How many times have I told you." She was saying "Don't sneak into the Warriors Den!" She dissappeared into the nersury after them and Sparrowflight let out a _mrrow _of amusement.

He remembered Dovewing saying the exact same thing to him and his littermates when the were kits- but that felt like a lifetime ago.

Bramblestar looked at him. "What is it?"

"I'm just remembering when I was a kit." He told the leader, somewhat shamefully.

"I sometimes think about when I was a kit to." Bramblestar purred, amused.

"You do?" Sparrowflight asked.

"Yes. I was born back in the Old Forest."

They were silent for a moment before Sparrowflight mewed. "I don't mean to be rude but didn't you have a sister who went to ShadowClan?"

Bramblestar's face turned of one of sorrow "Tawnypelt. Yes, she left to ShadowClan. I miss her."

Sparrowflight nodded "Sorry if it was a, delicate subject to bring up."

The leader shook his head. "Yes, I miss her but I know she is much happier in ShadowClan then she would be in ThunderClan if she was still here."

They didn't talk anymore about it. In fact they stayed completely silent until Lilyheart came bursting through the entrance.

"WindClan! RiverClan!" Was all she was able to half screech half gasp, before she slumped to the ground.

The warning was a shock to all of them and they reacted to late.

A camp that had once been filled with only ThunderClan members and had been generally silent was now teeming with WindClan _and _RiverClan warriors and screechs and yowls filled the air. The smooth rock bottom now had wet blood on it.

Sparrowflight saw his silvery pale gray sister fighting a dark gray and black tom who was called Heronwing.

If he was an apprentice he'd of felt a stab of betrayel as Heronwing and him had always been good friends. But his loyalty remained more to his sister then any RiverClan warrior.

But as he rushed to his sister, dodging fighting warriors, he couldn't help feeling shocked. Why would WindClan _and _RiverClan battle them at the same time.

Dovewing had once told him a story of a Great Battle, involving all four Clans on ThunderClan territory. It had only stopped because the sun had dissappeared.

Why would this happen all over again?

He reached Heronwing and his sister and pulled Heronwing off her.

"Why would you attack a medicine cat?!" He screeched in his ear as they tore at eachother.

Heronwing didn't get a chance to answer because over all of the rukus Bramblestar's voice, well roar, came "_STOOOPPPPPP!" _And everyone did.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Bramblestar demanded in a yowl.

From out of the bloody mass of cats stepped a brown and white tom.

"Harespring?" Bramblestar mewed, shocked.

"Harestar." The WindClan cat corrected him. "Onestar died four sunrises ago."

"And you're already battling us?" Bramblestar growled, outraged.

"Its time to finish what we started." Harestar told him.

"You mean the battle of the four Clans?" Bramblestar was shocked "But that was moons ago! This must not be the will of StarClan!"

Harestar didn't say anything- instead he leapt at Bramblestar.

And so the battle resumed.

Sparrowflight let out at yowl as Heronwing's teeth dug into his ear. He kicked Heronwing off him using his hind legs and flung him to the ground.

There, he tore his claws through his side.

Heronwing let out a screech, pushed himself away from Sparrowflight and dissapeared into the mass of cats.

"You okay?" He asked his sister.

"Never been better." She rolled her eyes "Thanks, though, for saving me."

He dipped her head.

Suddenly, Jayfeather burst out of the crowd and up to them.

"Ambersplash is kitting." He growled "Come quickly! I've already got the herbs in the Nursery."

He and his sister ran after him. Sparrowflight ran the fastest of all and bet both of them to the Nursery.'

Inside was Poppyfrost, with Beekit and Sorrelkit behind her in their nest, Squirrelflight, with Skykit and Frostkit asleep (yes- despite all the yowling and cries) at her belly-

And if course, Ambersplash- crying in pain.

The litle black and yellow pelt of Beekit jumped onto his mothers back. "Mummy." He mewed. "Is Ambersplash hurt? Why is she crying out in pain? Should I tell her a story to make her laugh?"

Sorrelkit, his pretty cream, white and ginger sister, looked at Poppyfrost with wide amber eyes. "Can we help her Mummy."

"Not right now." Poppyfrost told them. "This is something she has to do on her own. Hush now."

Sparrowflight felt a rush of love for Ambersplash as he looked at her- but also one of anger. Why did she have to do it on her own. He would take all the pain for her if he could.

"Are you okay Ambersplash." He whispered to her.

Jayfeather shouldered him out of the way. "Sparrowflight! Outside now!"

"But I want- I mean need to help!" He felt like a helpless kit again.

"The best way you can help is to fight outside and protect the Nursery."

Sparrowflight thought about protesting but decided agasint it.

He ran out of the Nursery and he was just in time too. A dark ginger tom had ben trying to get into the Nursery.

He took one look at his face and let out a huge snarl. "Buzzardcry!"

Buzzardcry looked at him with an expression of the utmost loathing. "Sparrowflight! Move out of the way!"

"Over my dead body." He replied, growling.

Buzzardcry smirked. "If you wish."

He leapt at Sparrowflight and before Sparrowflight knew what what happening he was sinking his fangs into his chest.

Buzzardcry was huge, musular and broad shouldered- most unusual for a WindClan Cat.

"I'm going to shread you until theres nothing left to join StarClan." He growled

Sparrowflight was quite shocked. It was part of the warrior code- _Not to kill!_

"Why would you do that?" Sparrowflight hissed.

"You. Don't. Deserve. Ambersplash! She should be with me! Not you! Its all your fault she left me."

_[Flashback]_

_"Sparrowflight!"_

_Sparrowflight rolled over in his nest. He was chasing a mouse through the forest, his paws carrying him silently towards it. _

_"Sparrowflight!"_

_He was a fox length behind the mouse. It didn't know he was there. One more step and he'd be able to catch it without leaping._

_"Sparrowflight wake up!"_

_Paws shook his shoulders and he woke up._

_Instead of the sunlight dappled clearing he had been in inside his dream he was in the dark warriors den._

_"Snowtail!" He grumbled "Why did you wake me up? Its still dark."_

_"Well. Ambersplash has gone out and hasn't come back even though she said she would."_

_"What?!" Sparrowflight was now wide awake. _

_"She said she was going to make dirt and that should of taken a short time. But its been hours since she left an-"_

_"Lets go then!" Sparrowflight said, cutting his best friend off._

_Snowtail and him made their way out of the warriors den, taking care to not step on any other warriors while they slept then p__added out the tunnel._

_"Can you find her?" He asked. Snowtail was the best tracker after his father Cloudtail- though Sparrowflight followed a close third._

_Snowtail picked up her scent and they both followed it to a tunnel opening. You could see nothing but darkness, but the two warriors padded fearlessly inside._

_As they neared a source of light, they began to hear voices- Very. Familer. Voices._

_"Cant catch me!"_

_"Yes I can!"_

_"C'mon slowcoach!"_

_It was Buzzardcry and Ambersplash! _

_They were playing tag. Buzzardcry was dancing around and Ambersplash was trying to tag him. But Buzzardcry was fast and she eventually gave in. _

_"I can't catch you." She mewed. "You're to fast!"_

_"Snail." Buzzardcry teased and licked her cheek._

_Snowtail gritted his teeth and Sparrowflight mewed. "Ambersplash? Buzzardcry? Whats going on here?!"_

_The two froze like rabbits caught in the light of a monster. _

_After the moment of silence, which lasted quite some time, Ambersplash said. "Sparrowflight? T-This isn't what it looks like!"_

_"Really." Snowtail spoke up from beside him. "Cause it looks like you're meeting an enemy warrior."_

_"I-I..." Ambersplash realized she had nothing to say and bowed her head, leaning towards Buzzardcry._

_Sparrowflight felt jealously rack his heart. Why did Ambersplash like that WindClan mongrel? Why couldn't she see how mousebrained and annoying he was?_

_"Don't you dare start on her." Buzzardcry snarled at them._

_"Shut up foxbreath." Snowtail snapped, anger in every syllable. "You can't say anything better then she can!"_

_For the first, and last time ever!, Buzzardcry looked ashamed and said nothing._

_"Can't you see how bad this is?!" Snowtail demanded, glaring at both of them. "What if our Clans find out? What if theres a battle? What if you have KITS?!"_

_Ambersplash looked up and her brother and her eyes showed realization dawning. "Sn=Snowtail's right." She whispered and Buzzardcry's head shot up._

_"What?!" He demanded._

_"Hes right." Ambersplash repeated. "There could be a battle. Our Clans could find out. And what if we had kits!? What would happen?!"_

_Buzzardcry's mouth formed a snarl. _

_Hope sparked Sparrowflight's heart. "Snowtail's right Ambersplash." He mewed. "You must not see Buzzardcry again. Its breaking the warrior code. Please Ambersplash. You're better then this,"_

_Buzzardcry looked at her. "Are you seriously going to listen to him?!"_

_"Do I have a choice?"_

_The WindClan warrior's face fell and he bowed his head, though a moment later he lifted it again- his amber eyes burning with fury.__"I get it. You don't care about me."_

_"No its not like that." Ambersplash pleaded._

_She started forward to brush muzzles with him for the last time but Buzzardcry pulled back from her._

_"No! No.. A-Ambersplash- I thought you were different. I thought you were btter then this."_

_And the dark ginger warrior raced away, through a different tunnel._

_Ambersplash bent her head and Sparrowflight saw tears forming. He ran over to her, Snowtail hot on his heels._

_"Hey." He asked softly. "You alright?"_

_"I guess." The she-cat muttered. _

_"You did the right thing." He told her and licked her ear._

_Snowtail murmered agreement. Sparrowflight felt terrible. He didn't want Ambersplash to be upset, yet he didn't want her to see Buzzardcry! He started to turn away, but a voice stopped him._

_Thank you." Ambersplash whispered to him, affection in its depths._

_Sparrowflight had never been more aware of the beating of his own heart._

_[End of Flashback]_

Now, Buzzardcry's words echoed in his ears. Did he deserve Ambersplash?

After all, if he and Snowtail hadn't followed her, she might still be seeing Buzzardcry!

But then remembered Ambersplash's voice saying she was right to give him up. It had been genuine.

"No!"

Sparrowflight rolled over, leaving Buzzardcy underneath him.

"You!_ You_ don't deserve Ambersplash!"

He tore his claws through Buzzardcry's dark ginger pelt, leaving scarlet blood stains.

Buzzardcry fought back though, and he lashed out at him, leaving gashes on his muzzle.

Sparrowflight wanted to yowl in pain but he would never show pain infront of this pathetic excuse for a warrior.

He let out a roar and slashed his neck then kicked Buzzardcry away from him. "Go!"

Buzzardcry shot him one look of pure loathing then ran- well, scrambled away.

Sparrowflight looked round. ThunderClan, was winning. Well, ThunderClan and.. ShadowClan? Because Rowanstar had just burst through the entrance, followed Crowfrost, and being led by his white sister- who must of brought them.

He looked round, RiverClan and WindClan were losing. He rushed back inside the Nursery.

"Last one Ambersplash." Jayfeather was mewing.

"You can do it." His pale gray sister encouraged her best friend.

Ambersplash bit down on a stick and a little kit slid onto the moss.

Sparrowflight gasped and the cats in the Nursery noticed him for the first time.

"Sparrowflight!" His sister exclaimed.

"Your kit is here." Jayfeather beckoned him over with his tail.

"Kit?" Sparrowflight couldn't help asking.

"One died." Ambersplash explained, her voice weak with sorrow, and pressed her body agaisnt a pale (with darker flecks) ginger she-cat with brown forelegs.

"We should still give her a name." Sparrowflight whispered to his mate and she nodded.

"Finchkit." She whispered. "She can fly to StarClan with her wings."

Sparrowflight licked Ambersplash's ear. "Finchkit. Beautiful."

There other kit gave a sharp _meow! _from behind them and they both turned around.

He was a ginger tom with a flame coloured pelt.

"Hes already awake." His sister exclaimed. "Hes gonna be a fighter."

"Hes perfect." Sparrowflight whispered and nuzzled his son.

"What will his name be?" Poppyfrost asked.

"Hes gonna my playmate." Beekit piped up from beside her.

"And mine!" Sorrelkit mewed.

Ambersplash whispered to him. "You name him."

Sparrowflight looked down at his son. Just then, he blinked open his eyes. They were a stunning amber.

It reminded Sparrowflight of Firestar- The ThunderClan leader before Bramblestar. He had never met him but for some reason it just seemed right.

"Firekit." He said he said and his mate nodded, smiling.

In the camp he could here the cries and yowls as WindClan and RiverClan fled.

Welcome to the world my son, he thought and Firekit blinked up at him.

I love you.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if this Chapter sucked so badly. It was nearly done but then it got deleted for some reason and I had to redo it. So now its not as good as it was before. *sigh* Nevermind. <strong>

**Anyways, I hope you're enjoying the story so far. Theres still 4 Chapters (I...think... xD) to go so remember to keep checking up on this story.**

**Thanx, ****Ciara**


	3. Rosefall

**Hi guys! Ciara here! This chapter is based on the "pale gray sister" In response to Starsinger's review- Yeah. The last Chapter was confusing. Sorry bout that. These litte bar things down below are time skips just in case any of you were wondering ;) **

* * *

><p>Rosefall POV [Kit]<p>

She, Sparrowkit and her other sister were going to venture out of camp. She didn't know if this was such a good idea, after all- they weren't supposed to! And, weren't there foxes and badgers out there? But if her siblings were going to find the WindClan camp she was going with them.

Sparrowkit's voice brought her back to the present. "They went through the dirtplace tunnel.

"Ewww!" She exclamied, "Thats disguisting."

Sparrowkit sighed. "Do you wanna get caught or what?"

Rosekit groaned inwardly. Didn't they get it? She didn't _want _to get her paws all icky and yuck! "No" She mewed- because she did want to see WindClan.

Her sister rolled her eyes beside her. Rosekit felt a bit hurt. She _was _the, well, softest- if you could call a warrior that- but they always treated her differently.

But then again, her sister had always been a fiesty little soul so she was just being the typical her. Besides, her siblings loved her. Still feeling cold (scratch that- FREEZING) , yet somewhat happier, she followed her brother out into the open.

* * *

><p>Rosekit lay on her back, gazing up at the medicine cat den roof. "It wasn't my fault we were caught." She murmered to herself grumpily.<p>

It was the day after they had been caught in the forest by Berrynose. It was colder in the forest then it had been in the camp and she had been mewing "Its so cold! Its so cold!"

Berrynose had heard, picked her sister and her up by the scruff, with Sparrowkit out in front, then marched them back to camp.

Sparrowkit and her sister had forgiven her but they were still a bit grumpy.

Rosekit sighed. She wished she was more like them. And she wished she had something to do. Sparrowkit and her sister were outside playing warrior and leader. She had caught a cold yesterday night so she was confined to the medicine cat den and couldn't play with them.

She saw Jayfeather, the medicine cat, moving towards her out of the corner of her eye. His blind, sightless gaze met hers. "If you were smart you wouldn't of gone out at all."

Mousedung! He had heard her murmuring.

Rosekit shuffled upright and faced him with an indignant glare. "I wanted to see WindClan!"

Jayfeather snorted. "You wouldn't of got to WindClan. You would of been eaten by a fox or something."

Rosekit groaned and flopped onto her back once again. Then an idea hit her.

"Could you tell me a story?" She asked, smirking.

"Do I look like i'm an elder. Leave that up to them- You know Purdy tells VERY long tales."

"But you could tell me a GOOD story." She mewed slyly. "Maybe about foxes. Or... Sneaking out of camp as a kit."

Jayfeather turned towards her. "Who told you about that."

Rosekit smirked. "Sandstorm. And I say Jayfeather," she put on a award winning imatation of Jayfeather's voice and mewed. "You shouldn't of been sneaking out of camp! You could of been eaten by a fox or something."

Jayfeather actually cracked a smile which Rosekit realized was a big achievment. "You got me."

"Uuhhhhh-Huh!" Rosekit smiled.

"Now let me sort my herbs." Jayfeather mewed and moved away.

Rosekit got up. "Could I help?"

Jayfeather looked doubtfully towards her. "Really?"

"Really." Rosekit mewed and padded over. "I want to help."

"Okay." Jayfeather agreed after a moment. He pointed towards a white flower with a large yellow middle. "No you know what that is?"

"Its Chamomile is'nt it?"

"Exactly. And that." He pointed towards a very large green leaf.

"Dock." Rosekit mewed, she was pretty sure it was dock anyway.

"Yes. You can identify it by its tangy smell and taste. Do you know what it does?"

"Um... It soothes sratches and sore pads... right?"

Jayfeather looked at her, impressed. "You're right. You seem to be quite good at this."

Rosekit realized this as another achievment. Jayfeather, the sharpest tounged warrior of all of ThunderClan, was giving her a compliment!

She dipped her head in thanks.

They went on and on. They sorted herbs and Jayfeather taught her different herbs and their uses.

And by the end of the day when she went to her nest she knew... she knew that she wanted to be a medicine cat!

* * *

><p>Rosefall POV [Apprentice]<p>

"...Jayfeather, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You recived excellent traning from Leafpool and yo have shown yourself to be both wise and brave. You will be the mentor of Rosepaw and I expect you to pass all you know onto her."

Jayfeather padded forwards and touched muzzles with her. "Remember, I'm expecting great things from you." He murmered before her stepped back.

"Rosepaw! Rosepaw! Rosepaw!" The Clan called. Rosepaw could see her sister and brother cheerring her name.

They hadn't understanded when Rosepaw had told them she wanted to be a medicine cat. Who doesn't want to be a warrior!? Was probably what they thought. But they respected her wishes and were happy for her.

"I'm glad you're being the medicine cat and not me." Her sister had said when Rosepaw had told them that Bramblestar had approved of Jayfeather's decision about her being his apprentice.

Rosepaw had nudged her sister playfully because she knew she was just being cheeky. Now she and Sparrowpaw were padding over, along with her mother and father. Dovewing wore a huge great smile and fierce pride shone in Bumblestripe's eyes.

"I'm so proud of you Rosepaw." He said. "You had your apprentice ceremony a moon late because of your sickness but you coped well and now here you are."

Dovewing nuzzled her and licked her stickie up tuft of fur on her head.

"Muuummm." She complained and ducked away, a bit embarresed. "I'm an apprentice now!"

"No matter how old you are, you'll always be my kit." Dovewing told Rosepaw and she saw love shining in her eyes.

_I love my family so much_ Rosepaw thought _And I always will_

* * *

><p>"Quick Rosepaw!" Jayfeather called urgently from the entrance. "Blossomfall is kitting!"<p>

"Coming!"

The mentor and apprentice ran to the Nursery. Blossomfall had just recently annouced that she was expecting Toadstep's kits. She hadn't told anyone earlier due to grief over his death. The Nursery queens had fussed over her like an injured kit!

Rosepaw was VERY excited. This was going to be her first kitting! PLUS, theese kits would be related to her! Bumblestripe was her father and Blossomfall was his sister so... She was going to be a cousin!

In the Nursery Blossomfall was yowling with pain, her face screwed up.

_Im kinda glad i'll never have to go through that_ Rosepaw throught to herself _But i'm glad i'll be able to help, and witness, lives come into the world!_

Jayfeather gave Blossomfall a stick "When the kits come out," he mewed, "Bite down on this stick- hard."

Blossomfall nodded.

"How many kits are there?" Her mentor asked.

Rosepaw ran her paw along Blossomfall's stomach. "There seems to be only one."

The kitting queen gave a sigh of relief.

Jayfeather took over from Rosepaw, moving over to Blossomfall's stomach.

A spasm passed through the queen and she hissed with anquish.

"The kits coming." Jayfeather mewed to Rosepaw and she nodded.

Right on cue, another spasm passed through Blossomfall and she yelped.

"Bite down on the stick!" Jayfeather instructed, somewhat sounding annoyed. "It'll make things better."

"Really," Blossomfall snapped, "It doesn't seem like it-" Another spasm passed through her and she yowled.

"What is the point of being a medicine cat if the paitent refuses to be helped." Jayfeather grumbled. "Rosepaw when the kit comes out, bite open the sack and lick it the wrong way so it starts breathing." He added

This time, when the last spasm passed through her, Blossomfall bit down on the stick... so hard that it splintered- and when she was doing this a kit slid out onto the moss.

Rosepaw followed Jayfeather's instructions. The kit had black and white fur. His tiny face was all black but he had a white blaze running down it. He was so beautiful and perfect. Rosepaw loved him straight away.

Jayfeather rushed over and helped. "Hes a tom." He annouced to the kits ancious mother. "All healthy and strong."

Daisy looked over to her nephew. "He looks so much like Toadstep." Her voice wavered when she spoke of her dead son. "Too much."

Blossomfall drew her son over to her with her tail. She licked his head. "I love him." She murmered.

"What will his name be?" Daisy asked.

"Frogkit." Blossomfall decided after a moment of hesitation. "In honour of his father."

Rosepaw couldn't wait to tell her littermates about Frogkit!

* * *

><p>When Sparrowpaw and her sister got back from training she told them all about Frogkit.<p>

"Blossomfall named him Frogkit in honour of Toadstep." She told them eagerly "He was SO cute."

"How was it in honour of Toadstep?" Her sister asked

Sparrowpaw and Rosepaw shot her equally harsh glares.

"What?!" She mewed. "If she named him in honour of Toadstep then why did she call him Frogkit instead of Toadkit?"

"Frog.. Toad.. Basicly the same thing." Sparrowpaw said.

Her sister shrugged "True."

"I'm really excited about having Frogkit as a cousin!" Sparrowpaw mewed. "Hes going to be such fun! I hope I get to mentor him." He added, a bit shyly.

"What?!" His sister yelped a bit to loudly.

Other cats turned their way but soon went back to whatever they were doing.

"Well we're almost warriors." Sparrowpaw reasoned. "We're having our assesment in two sunrises."

"Not we." Rosepaw corrected her brother. "You two."

"Oh. Oh yeah. Anyways, it'll be six moons until Frogkit's a "paw" so there is a chance."

Rosepaw licked his shoulder "I hope you do become Frogkit's mentor. You'd make a great mentor."

Her other sister smiled "Yeah, you'd do great."

_Maybe i'll have my own apprentice oneday _Rosepaw thought, the thought making her smile _That would be truly awesome_

* * *

><p>Rosefall [Medicine Cat -Apprentice- ]<p>

"...An we have a new apprentice this moon," Bramblestar's mew rang clear across the Gathering Island. "Frogpaw."

"FROGPAW! FROGPAW!" Cheered everyone from the Clans- well except from old sourpaws Buzzardcry, the WindClan warrior.

Rosefall sought out her brother Sparrowflight. Maybe StarClan had been listening for he had been granted his wish. He was now Frogpaw's mentor and was very proud.

She was still an apprentice, strictly speaking, but she liked to consider herself as a full apprentice- kinda weird but hey, she had earned her full name...

She was very pleased with it also.

Jayfeather, beside her, nudged her. "Get up old rabbitbrain." He mewed. "The gathering's ended."

Rosefall had been so caught up in thought she hadn't been listening. "Opps." She mewed, whiskers twitching, "Sorry."

Jayfeather sighed. "Why do I have such an annoying apprentice?"

She nudged him playfully. "Because StarClan wanted you to."

Her mentor rolled his blind eyes. "C'mon. We have to get back."

* * *

><p><strong>Hi guys! So how was that? I'm sorry it took a long time to come out, and was somewhat of a dissapointment but don't worry! Theres still going to be three more chapters with her in it! Not as the full main character but still there :) <strong>

**PLEASE PLEASE _PLEASE _REVIEW. Review's make me write much faster :)**

**XxXCiaraXxX**


	4. Featherback

**Thanks all you who reviewed my last Chapter. It wasn't as good as Sparrowflight's POV chapter, which I think was my favourite, but I think it was alright xD This chapter is about "the other sister" or the white she-cat with dark red (ginger) stripes. Note: She is unusually small. **

* * *

><p>Featherpaw POV [Kit]<p>

Featherkit could not beileve she was doing this. Sneaking out of camp to go to WindClan. They, her littermates Sparrowkit, Rosekit and her, were going to get caught! She just knew it!

"No!" Her brother Sparrowkit was whispering firmly "But we're gonna do it anyway."

"But Sparrowkit," she intergected. "We'll get in trouble!"

Her persistent, headstrong brother rolled his forest green eyes. "Not if we keep quiet and don't get caught. Mama did this once. With Ivypool. Sneaked out of camp."

Featherkit mentally groaned. Why was her brother so stubborn! She then laughed a little inside. _Like brother like sister right? _She thought, as she was, if possible, more stubborn then Sparrowkit!

"How did they do it?" Rosekit asked him, her blue eyes wide.

"They went out the dirtplace tunnel." Sparrowkit mewed.

Rosekit scrunched up her nose with disguist. "Ewwwwwww! Thats disguisting."

Featherkit sighed, she really wanted to slap her sister sometimes. "If we are going to go, and I suggest we don't," she added with a sharp glare at Sparrowkit (he flinched away at this) "We'll need to be quiet."

Sparrowkit rolled his eyes again and Featherkit wanted to slap him also. "I. Know. C'mon guys!" He padded towards the dirtplace tunnel entrance and looked back at Rosekit and her. "Coming?" He asked in an exasperated whisper/mew.

Rosekit wrinkled her nose "Are we _really _going through the _dirtplace tunnel_?"

Featherkit sighed. Sparrowkit probably felt the same way as she did because he sighed.

"Do you want to get caught?"

"No." Rosekit hurried up to Sparrowkit and the two dissapeered through the dirtplace tunnel.

Featherkit grinned and rolled her eyes before following.

* * *

><p>Bramblestar stared sternly down at the two kits before him.<p>

"Featherkit and Sparrowkit." He mewed. "Do you realize how wrong your "expedtition" could have gone?!"

The two kits studied their paws. Featherkit felt ashamed of herself. She, no, _They_ shouldn't of gone out. Now Rosekit had a bad cold, their mother had been worried sick, and their father was VERY dissapointed in them.

"What are you going to do?" Sparrowkit looked up at the leader, shame reflecting in his eyes.

"Nothing." Bramblestar mewed, suprising both Featherkit and her brother. "Your sister's cold and your parents dissapointment is punishment enough."

Featherkit and Sparrowkit looked at eachother happily, their ears pricked.

"But," Bramblestar mewed and they looked back round at him. "I need you to promise me something."

"Yes?" They mewed at exactly the same time.

"You need to promise me that you will always put your Clan first. You must be loyal." He looked from one kit to another.

"I promise." Sparrowkit nodded his head and all those who heard him could hear pure honesty in his mew.

Featherkit personally thought it was pretty shallow of their leader to go into depths about loyalty when he had once been training in the Dark Forest himself. "I promise as well." She vowed though and Bramblestar dipped his head.

"Good. You are dissmissed." He padded off.

Sparrowkit looked at her "Was that weird or am I just being mousebrained?"

Featherkit nodded in agreement. "It was weird for both of us." She mewed. "Very, very weird."

They said this unaware that Snowpaw and Dewpaw had silently padded up behind them.

"Was it bad?" Snowpaw asked.

Sparrowkit and Featherkit both jumped out of their skins.

"Holy StarClan!" Yelped Sparrowkit, clutching a brown paw to his chest. Featherkit didn't say anything and was able to succsessfully compose herself.

She glared at Snowpaw, who was laughing, and Dewpaw who was smirking at them.

"Wow." Snowpaw laughed "Dignified Sparrowkit. Very, very dignified."

Now Sparrowkit may of been about 4 moons younger but he was already apprentice sized. He shouldered his best friend playfully. "Can you stop being so sarcastic?" He mewed/sighed.

"If you wish." Snowpaw replied, obviously trying to keep himself from cracking up with laughter.

Dewpaw rolled his eyes at him and Sparrowkit then turned to Featherkit. "So, was it bad?"

"Nope." Featherkit answered.

Dewpaw raised an eyebrow **(I KNOW Cats don't have eyebrows but you get my point!... Hopefully xD)**

"Okay, we just had to promise him something." Featherkit admitted.

Dewpaw looked at her questioningly "Like...?"

Featherkit shrugged "We just had to promise to be loyal."

Snowpaw, who had been playfighting with Sparrowkit, looked up from where he was pinned to the ground by her brother. "What was it?" He asked.

"Just a promise to be loyal." Dewpaw told him.

"Okay, just a promise. Thats easy enough to keep. I was hoping you guys were gonna get in trouble." He added teasingly.

Sparrowkit tickled him. "What did you just say?" He mewed jokingly.

"I was just kidding." Snowpaw mewed in between laughs. "Stop tickling me Sparrowkit."

"Whats the magic word?" Sparrowkit grinned.

"Please."

Her brother stopped tickling Snowpaw. "You are so annoying." The apprentice laughed.

"I know." Sparrowkit smiled and they all burst into fits of laughter.

But Snowpaw's words had stayed in her mind. Weighed down like a rock in water, _Just a promise. Thats easy enough to keep. _Featherkit hoped he was right.

* * *

><p>Featherpaw POV [Apprentice]<p>

Featherpaw stood on the edge of the ThunderClan border. Before her stretched the pine trees and shadows of ShadowClan.

"I'm warning you, don't do it."

Sparrowpaw stood beside her, shaking his head. Ever since he had become an apprentice he'd become more sensible.

Now, Featherpaw wanted to explore ShadowClan territory. A moon ago he would of leapt at the chance but now he was trying to change her mind.

"And why not?" Featherpaw retorted, pretty fed up.

Sparrowpaw rolled his eyes "Because you'll get caught."

She narrowed her eyes. "Really?"

Her brother looked away "Theres a chance."

"You've been no fun ever since you became an apprentice." Featherpaw told him

Sparrowpaw frowned at her "Thats hardly fair Featherpaw, i'm just trying to get you out of trouble."

"Whatever."

"I can't come anyway," Sparrowpaw went on, "I'm on Dawn Patrol in the morning. With Foxleap, Spiderleg and Amberpaw."

"Of course you would go on Dawn Patrol with Amberpaw. You like her." She smirked

Sparrowpaw's ears went pink but he mewed "Thats nothing of your concern Featherpaw."

"Your my brother," Featherpaw mewed, "Which makes it my business."

Sparrowpaw rolled his eyes. "I'm warning you Featherpaw. Don't go." Then he was off, running back through the fores and into the darkness.

She sighed. Her brother was so boring now! Nevermind, she could still do this by herself- even though it wouldn't be as fun.

And with that she casually walked over the ShadowClan/ThunderClan border.

The scent of pine trees was overwhelming. Featherpaw definitely prefurred ThunderClan territory.

She was just walking through a snowy clearing when a voice came from the darkness saying-

"Who are you?"

Featherpaw felt her heart skip a beat but she answered back strongly. "Featherpaw."

"From ThunderClan? You're not aloud to be here."

Featherpaw chose to ignore the last part and mewed instead. "Well what about you? Who are you?"

Out stepped a snowy white tom, who blended in so well with the snow that he stepped on. You'd think he was a warrior if you'd just met him.

He was brave and strong, muscles rippled beneath his sleek pelt and his fern green eyes, which held owlish yellow flecks, had something in them which demanded respect, even though he was young.

"Oh." Featherpaw mewed. "Yarrowpaw."

She remembered him. They had become apprentices at the same time and she had heard his name be announced. He seemed to remember her as well.

"How are you?" She asked, not really caring she was on _his_ territory. _ShadowClan_ territory.

To her suprise he shrugged and mewed. "Not to good actually. Just so you know, Juniperpaw and Thistlepaw can be really annoying." Juniperpaw was his sister and Thistlepaw was his brother.

"Yeah," Featherpaw laughed. "Sparrowpaw and Rosepaw can be annoying too."

Yarrowpaw laughed as well then asked. "What are you doing in ShadowClan territory?"

"I wanted to explore." Featherpaw mewed sheepishly

"Cool." Yarrowpaw said and amusement glinted in his eyes. "You're just lucky its me you're seeing and not any other ShadowClan cat." He laughed again then added. "Especially not Tigerheart. You know how much he hates your family!"

Featherpaw murmered agreement then grinned. "So... you're not mad i'm on your territory?"

"Not at all." Yarrowpaw mewed then added in a lower voice. "I was actually on my way to explore _your_ territory."

"You'd like it." She told him. "ThunderClan territory is great."

"Do you like ShadowClan?" Yarrowpaw asked her.

Featherpaw looked slyly at him. "Yeah, it looks great for playing hide-and-seek in."

The ShadowClan apprentice rolled his eyes. "If you were gonna play hide-and-seek you would _not_ play it here."

"Why not?"

Yarrowpaw snorted "Because you don't know where ShadowClan Camp is of course. You might run into it on purpurse. And that would be bad." He added.

Featherpaw rolled her eyes. "Oh. I wonder why?" She asked sarcasticly.

Yarrowpaw cracked a smile. "Come on. I'll show you to a better place to play games. Trust me. It'll be fun."

He started waking away then looked back to see if she was following. "Coming?"

Featherpaw flicked her tail. "Oh yeah." She grinned and followed. This was gonna be fun.

* * *

><p>Featherpaw and Yarrowpaw lay on their backs, looking at the stars.<p>

"I think that ones Blackstar." Yarrowpaw said pointing up at an exeptionally bright one. "I never met him but I was told he was one of the best leaders ever."

"Mmm." Was all Featherpaw could manage to say.

It had been 5 moons since they had met, and they had met nearly every day, well, _night_ since. He was special to her, she knew that. But she knew the cats in her Clan would hate her for it.

Yarrowpaw looked at her, concern in his eyes. "Featherpaw, are you okay?"

She sighed. "My brother hates me."

"Sparrowpaw?" The white tom usually got on quite well with her brother at gatherings. "Why?"

_[Flashback]_

_Featherpaw trailed behind her mentor Brackenfur as he walked beside her father, Bumblestripe. Sparrowpaw and Fleckpaw, Rosepetal and Foxleap's son, were talking beside her._

_Bumblestripe and Brackenfur were taking all three apprentices on a hunting patrol. Sparrowpaw, easily the best hunter in all of ThunderClan, was having a friendly argument with Fleckpaw who would catch the most prey._

_Now Fleckpaw was younger then them both but he made up for it alright, in enthusiam and bravery and skill. Everyone in ThunderClan knew he would make quite a warrior someday._

_"Look." Brackenfur whispered and stopped, crouching down low. "A squirrel. Look at it, its huge."_

_Featherpaw, who hadn't been paying attention, didn't stop like the others- and banged ungraciously into Brackenfur._

_The squirrel heard Brackenfur's mew of suprise and took off. Featherpaw shook herself and stepped backwards. _

_"Sorry." She mewed. Her thoughts had been totally on Yarrowpaw and their meeting tonight- not on her mentor. _

_Brackenfur gave his fur a quick groom then looked at his apprentice with a stern gaze. "Featherpaw I don't know whats gotten into you today." He mewed _

_Featherpaw looked him in the eye and mewed. "I truly am sorry Brackenfur." _

_Brackenfur sighed. "Yes, well, try not to do it again."_

_She looked at her father, he looked dissapointed. She bowed her head, she didn't want her father to be dissapointed because of her!_

_He hurried to join his friend and she trudged along after them with Sparrowpaw and Fleckpaw._

_This time, when Brackenfur pointed out a big pidgeon- Featherpaw listened. Brackenfur guestered her to catch it. She snuck forward, crouching low._

_Her tail didn't even skim the ground and her paws felt as light as clouds. The pidgeon didn't even know what hit it. It was dead in the blink of an eye. _

_She carried it proudly across to where her father, mentor and friends were waiting. "Good job." Her father praised her and she smiled. "Thanks."_

_Sparrowpaw agknowledged it with a nod and her mentor's eyes gleamed with pride. _

_"The prey is very plentiful here." Brackenfur remarked. "Lets split up so we don't scare it all away- Bumblestripe and I will go together and you three will go together as well."_

_He pointed to Fleckpaw, Sparrowpaw and Featherpaw with his tail._

_"I'm expecting you all to get prey." He mewed. "So don't fail me." There was a teasing glint in his eye and his whiskers twitched in amusement._

_"See you later." Bumblestripe mewed and he and her mentor padded off._

_"Soo... where should we go?" Fleckpaw asked._

_"Somewhere close by." Sparrowpaw answered. "Remember what Brackenfur said."_

_"Yup." Fleckpaw laughed and put on an immitation of Brackenfur's voice. "Get lots of prey. Don't fail." They all laughed together._

_Sparrowpaw caught the fattest squirrel Featherpaw had ever seen as well as two mice. Fleckpaw caught a mouse. She caught a crow. _

_After a while Sparrowpaw asked Fleckpaw. "Do you think I could talk to Featherpaw? Alone?"_

_Fleckpaw shrugged. "Sure. I'll go hunt over there."_

_He pointed to a clearing a little while away with his tail. _

_Sparrowpaw smiled at him. "See you soon."_

_Fleckpaw padded away._

_But Sparrowpaw's smile faded the moment he turned to Featherpaw. "Promise me you'll only say the truth when we have this conversation." He mewed in a hard tone._

_Featherpaw grinned, thinking he was playing one of his jokes. "Yeah, sure."_

_Sparrowpaw glared at her and mewed in almost a whisper. "Are you or are you not... in love with a ShadowClan apprentice?"_

_She was taken back. H-How could he know. But to him she mewed "What do you mean Sparrowpaw?"_

_"Oh, I think you know exactly what I mean." _

_Her brother's forest green gaze burned into her skull. "I-I .." She stared down at her paws._

_"How could you Featherpaw?!" Sparrowpaw angrily whispered to her. "You are bound by the warrior code to be LOYAL to your Clan. And to top that, we made a promise to Bramblestar- our CLAN leader!"_

_What her brother said was true. Featherpaw could fell herself falling into dispair, especially as Sparrowpaw carried on with-_

_"And Yarrowpaw! How could you chose one of my best friends?!"_

_It was true. Sparrowpaw's best friend was easily Snowtail, but Heronwing and Yarrowpaw always met up with them each Gathering. Featherpaw knew they would always be his friends- though he would fight them if they attacked his Clan. _

_At first she felt dispair- then she felt anger. How DARE Sparrowpaw question her loyalty. How DARE he accuse her of loving Yarrowpaw! He knew nothing!_

_"Leave me alone Sparrowpaw." She hissed in her brothers face and he drew back, shocked. "How dare you question me. I once teased you of loving Ambersplash. You said it was none of my business. And know I say the same to you- It is none of your concern. Leave me alone Sparrowpaw. I care nothing for your petty complaints and-"_

_Sparrowpaw inturupted her. "Featherpaw." He mewed softly. "Don't talk like that. I would never reveal this to anyone. I'm just, reminding you of your promise (His eyes glowed with anger as he said promise). And do to with Yarrowpaw... Is there no one better in ThunderClan?"_

_He looked at his sister and mewed. "I know for a fact that both Fleckpaw_ and_ Stormcloud like you."_

_It was Featherpaw's turn to be shocked. Stormcloud and Fleckpaw? She had never known._

_"Well thats all I have to say to you." Sparrowpaw mewed, watching her very carefully. "Please Featherpaw. Reconsider. I love you and I don't want you to get hurt."_

_Featherpaw stood on her tip-toes and licked his cheek. "Don't worry Sparrowpaw." Was all she had to say._

_They turned and saw Fleckpaw padding back, carrying a vole._

_Sparrowpaw purred, suddenly all cherfull again. "Prey good over there huh?"_

_Fleckpaw laughed. "Very."_

_Bumblestripe and Brackenfur padded over. They spotted Fleckpaw's vole and his mouse, Sparrowpaw's two mice and his fat squirrel and Featherpaw and her pidgeon and her crow._

_"Well done." Brackenfur purred and Bumlestripe nodded. "You did better then we did."_

_Brackenfur was carrying a vole and a mouse and Bumblestripe was carrying a squirrel. _

_"It won't be long until you pass your warrior assesments."_

_Fleckpaw bounced up and down in exitment. Both Sparrowpaw and Featherpaw tried to remain calm but smiles crept up onto their faces. They were going to become warriors soon!_

_They walked back to camp, happy, their mouths filled with prey- but the happiness Featherpaw felt at learning she'd become a warrior soon started to fade away. What Sparrowpaw said had been true._

_She had made a promise to Bramblestar and ThunderClan- and she had broken that promise_

_[End of Flashback]_

"H-He knows that I see you."

Yarrowpaw's eyes widened. "How?"

"Been watching us I guess." Featherpaw turned away from him.

"What did he say?"

Featherpaw didn't answer him. She didn't want him to know how she felt about him. First, their relationship had started as friends. Now.. now it was something else.

"Featherpaw." Yarrowpaw's gentle mew startled her. "You shouldn't care about what Sparrowpaw says."

He purred and added. "I really like you Featherpaw."

She purred as well. "Yarrowpaw. You're in luck. Because I like you too."

* * *

><p>Featherback POV [Warrior]<p>

"You can't go Featherback." Squirrelflight was saying to the young warrior.

"But I wanna go fight WindClan." Featherback whined. "They've been crossing the border!"

"No!" Squirrelflight's mew was stern. "You twisted your paw hunting with Sparrowflight. You're our best fighter, but you need to heal."

Featherback groaned. "WindClan sucks."

The deputies whiskers twitched and she fought to keep her face straight. "And that may be so Featherback, but you still can't fight. Now go back to the Medicine Cat den and get some rest."

She sighed and padded, well, limped to the Med Cat den- in a very ungracious manner, thats for sure.

Featherback flopped into her temporary nest and stared up at the roof. _This sucks_, was all she thought.

* * *

><p>Halfway through the night she woke up. It was her bad paw that woke her. She had rolled on it.<p>

She growled, annoyed with herself. "Jayfeather won't be to pleased either," she mewed to herself.

"What?"

It was Rosefall. _She probably woke because she heard me talking to myself,_ Featherback thought- inwardly groaning.

"Oh, sorry Rosefall." She mewed, more quietly this time. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"Don't worry. I woke up on my own accord. Bad dream."

"What did you dream about?" Featherback asked her sister.

"Nothing serious." Her sister yawned. "I wasn't aloud to have mouse for a moon and all I was aloud to eat was pidgeon."

She chuckled. Everyone in the Clans knew Rosefall's dislike of pidgeons. "You're weird." She told her.

Rosefall smiled good naturedly "Tell me about it." They were silent for a moment then... "Could I talk to you?"

Featherbak grinned. "You already are."

Her sister rolled her eyes. "I mean in private, outside camp."

"Surrrreee." She said curiously. "What about?"

"I'll tell you when we get there."

The two padded out of the Medicine Cat Den and went out the entrance. Well, at least Rosefall went out the entrance. Featherback tried to go through the Dirtplace Tunnel.

"What _are_ you doing?" Rosefall asked.

"What does it look like." She rolled her eyes.

Rosefall sighed. "Featherback, we'll just go through the Camp Entrance."

"But going through the Dirtplace Tunnel makes it feel like we're doing something awesome and fun!"

"Yea... Nah..." Rosefall meowed. "We're going through the Camp Entrance." And taking her younger sister by the scruff she half carried-half dragged her to the Camp Entrance.

Fleckfur, who was on duty, looked at them- whiskers twitching in amusement. "What are you doing Rosefall?" He asked the Medicine Cat.

"Teaching my sister how to do stuff properly." Rosefall half-joked.

Featherback sighed then mewed. "Hi Fleckfur! Mind giving me a bit of help?"

Fleckfur gently took her from Rosefall's grasp.

"Thank you!" She laughed.

"Where are you guys going?" Fleckfur asked

"Just for a little talk near the lake." The medicine cat told him. "We won't be gone to long."

"Sure." The warrior purred. "Have fun."

Featherback flicked her tail. "Thanks. Bye Fleckfur."

"Bye Featherback, Rosefall."

The two sisters nodded in acknowledgement then padded away. They didn't speak until they reached the lake and Rosefall stopped, making Featherback, who was behind her, stop as well.

"So.. what was it you needed to tell me?"

Rosefall searched her beautiful red striped, white face. "Did you know you are expecting kits?"

The news came to Featherback like a blow to the stomach. "K-K-Kits?" She whispered.

Her sister nodded.

"But how could I have kits?!" Featherback cried. "I only became a warrior like... 5 moons ago!"

"I know, but it does happen Featherback.." Rosefall mewed

She closed her eyes and tried to take it all in- epicly failing on her part. Inside, her heart was screaming. _How could you have kits you idiot! How could you!_

"Are they Fleckfur's?"

Featherback had known that question was coming. Since she had became a warrior, the whole of ThunderClan had been expecting her to become mates with Fleckfur.

"I-I don't want to say." She mewed but her sister wasn't listening.

"Will you tell him?"

"Rosefall-"

But she was cut off once again as her sister asked. "Do you think he was expecting this-"

"Rosefall!"

The medicine cat stopped asking questions and studied Featherback's face. "Whats wrong?" She asked.

"Will you please not tell him...?" She finally managed to whisper

Rosefall looked at her carefully then mewed. "Fine. Although I don't know why you wouldn't want to tell him."

"I just- I just need some time to.. to take it all in.."

"Of course." Her sister dipped her head. "Its your choice. I'll leave you to think."

She padded away.

Once she was well out of sight Featherback let out a quiet yowl of grief. Her kits where not Fleckfur's. That she knew. The kits were a ShadowClan warriors- they were Yarrowfang's.

* * *

><p>The red striped she-cat waited on the border. She had told Yarrowfang at the latest Gathering to meet her here in three sunrises. Three sunrises had been and gone- so know she stood here, awaiting his arrival.<p>

The moon was already at its high point. Yarrowfang should be here by now! What if he wasn't coming? What if he had been caught up with something? What if he decided he didn't like her anymore?

"Relax you stupid furball."

It was Yarrowfang. Featherback sighed in relief. "I should of known you would come." She mewed.

"Yep. I would always come to meet you. I haven't been caught up in anything, I was just tierd. And as for not liking you anymore- Of course I don't like you. I LOVE you. And I will forever."

"How did you know what I was thinkin- Ohh." She laughed. "I said it aloud."

"Ahhh-huh." Both of them laughed.

"Its so great to see you Yarrowfang." She purred and stepped over the border, rubbing muzzles with the snow white tom.

Her mate also purred and twined her tail with her.

"What did you need to tell me?" He asked her.

The words caught in Featherback's throat. "I-I..."

Yarrowfang's face fell. "What? Whats wrong?"

"I'm having kits." Her voice was nothing more then a whisper but Yarrowfang picked it up.

"WHAT?!"

"I'm having your kits."

She expected him to be angry, to shout at her, maybe even to go away- but instead he licked her muzzle and whispered. "I'm so happy Featherback. I can't wait."

Featherback let out a sigh of relief and felt herself rest on his shoulder, happiness washing over her.

* * *

><p>"Are you alright?"<p>

Yarrowfang's soft mew told Featherback that he had silently padded up beside her.

She stood, looking at the remains of her camp. RiverClan and WindClan had just attacked. She remembered how little warning they had got, Lilyheart just rushing in then dying.

Then both Clans had swarmed in like wasps and attacked and killed her Clanmates. Bramblestar had sent her to get Rowanstar and ask for his help.

She had nodded and rushed off, running like her life depended on it- which it did, hers and her Clans.

She had met Yarrowfang at the entrance and had told him why she had come. He had told Rowanstar and Crowfrost and before long a fit fighting force had come with her to ThunderClan, driving off the intruders.

Rowanstar and Bramblestar were having a quiet conversation just beside the torn and broken Clan entrance and Yarrowfang had taken this chance to talk to her.

"Yeah..." Featherback replied, her voice trembeling - just a bit. She wanted to sink into Yarrowfang's soft fur and let him tell her how it would all be okay. She wanted to brush muzzles with him and say how much she loved him..

But that couldn't happen. They were in the middle of ThunderClan camp and they couldn't show how they were mates.

"Featherback.." Yarrowfang began, but he couldn't finish because Fleckfur her "fake mate" had just padded up.

"Are you okay Featherback?" He asked.

"Of course i'm okay Fleckfur." She replied, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I just.."

She hadn't realized she had snapped at him. "I'm sorry Fleckfur. I forgot myself."

"Its alright Featherback. You're just in a state of shock." Fleckfur pressed agaisnt her.

She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth. She didn't want Fleckfur to see how unhappy she was. But she knew that was being unfair.

Fleckfur knew she didn't like him that much. He knew she wasn't expecting _his_ kits, as the whole of ThunderClan did. But he had gone along and promised not to tell anyone. She owed him, she knew that. Still- here she was, pressing agaisnt him infront of her own real mate.

"I'll see you later." Fleckfur mewed and padded away.

Featherback let out a sigh.

"Hes Fleckfur isn't he." Yarrowfang spoke up. "The one who, to the Clan, is your..._mate_."

He spat the last word like poison.

"Yes." Featherback told him.

"Oh..."

She quickly looked round to see if no one was looking their way then licked his muzzle quickly. "I love you, you know that don't you."

"Of course." Yarrowfang purred.

"YARROWFANG!" It was Rowanstar. He was waiting at the entrance. "We're going."

Yarrowfang opened his mouth as if to disagree but decided agasint it. He turned to Featherback and quickly mewed. "Look, you're going to have your kits soon. Our kits. I won't be there for the birth- I don't think. Please, when you're having them- think of me."

"Of course I will." Both cats eyes glowed with love and worry in equal measures.

Then Yarrowfang was gone, following his leader back to his own Clan.

* * *

><p>It was barely two sunrises later when Featherback was walking along the ShadowClan border. She had just had a quarrel with her brother Sparrowflight. He had seen her showing affection towards Yarrowfang and was pretty angry, to say the least.<p>

_[Flashback]_

_"Others could of seen you!"_

_"But they didn't!"_

_"But the could of!"_

_"But they didn't!"_

_"But they might of!"_

_"But they didn't!"_

_Sparrowflight had turned towards her, his forest green eyes blazing. "Stop being so stubborn!"_

_"You stop being so stubborn!" Featherback retorted_

_"Will you just listen to me?!"_

_"Don't want to."_

_"Featherback! Stop behaving like a kit! Act like the true warrior you're supposed to be!"_

_"Leave me alone Sparrowflight."_

_"Fine!"_

_"Fine."_

_[End of Flashback]_

She sighed at the memory. Yes, she could be pretty stubborn but he had it coming!

_Still_, she thought, _I should of been more... understanding._

She walked along more of the ShadowClan border and at first she thought the pain in her stomach was just guilt.

Then she realized...

"HELP! SOMEBODY! I'M HAVING MY KITS!"

It was a painful procedure. She shrieked as a spasm shook her body, causing her to fall down. They were coming early! They weren't supposed to be here for at least a moon!

She half rolled over and grabbed a stick between her teeth, she was panting hard and when another spasm passed through her she bit down on the stick.

She didn't get why Medicine Cats thought it made things better- It didn't. It didn't do anything.

Suddenly a familier voice yowled through the trees "Featherback!"

Yarrowfang!

"I'm over here! I'm over-" She broke off as another spasm passed through her and she yowled in pain.

"Featherback!" Yarrowfang was closer now- she couldn't see him but she could here the rythimic drumming of paws, and judging by this- he was not alone.

Then, all at once, four ShadowClan warriors burst out of the pine trees. They were Thistlefoot (Yarrowfang's brother- also the medicine cat) , Rowanstar (_Oh great_ thought Featherback) , Lilyclaw and Yarrowfang- who was infront of all four of them.

Thistlefoot, at once, hurried to her side. He felt her stomach and meowed grimly. "You weren't supposde to have you kits this soon where you?"

"What do you think mousebrain." Featherback snapped, beside herself with pain.

"Not for at least a moon-and-a-half." Thistlefoot carried on like nothing had happened. "And.. it looks like you're going to have five."

"WHAT!" She screeched. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN!"

"Exactly what I said." The ShadowClan medicine cat mewed calmly.

_Grrrrr_ thought Featherback _Why do Medicine Cat always have to be so annoying!_

She fought the pain for a moment and was able to turn her head to see Yarrowfang. Rowanstar was talking questioningly, quietly, but sternly to him- though the words seemed to be wasted.

He was staring at her with a look of worry and horror on his face. She could almost read his thoughts- _FIVE KITS! SHES NOT SUPPOSED TO HAVE THEM THIS SOON!_

Lilyclaw, was glaring at her, and Featherback kinda knew why- It was common knowledge she liked Yarrowfang.

"The first ones coming." Thistlefoot told her. But she didn't need him to- she could feel it. A spasm ripped through her and she screeched before biting down on the thin stick, which promptly splintered then snapped in half.

A small kit fell on the ground.

Thistlefoot immeditately bit open the sack and licked it the wrong way so it could breathe.

"Its a tom." He annouced, placing the tom next to Featherback's stomach so he could suckle, then added to Lilyclaw. "When the next kit comes bite open the sack and lick it the wrong way."

Lilyclaw nodded grudgingly and padded forwards.

The next kit was a she-kit and so was the next. The fourth kit was a tom though and the next was a little she-kit.

But the sixth kit came as a big suprise.

Thistlefoot had just meowed with exhaustion, "Thats it Featherback." When another spasm passed though her.

She let out a yowl and Lilyclaw looked shocked. "W-What you've had five kits...?" She stuttered.

Featherback shrieked and other kit slipped out onto the sun dappled ground.

Thistlefoot hurried over but Lilyclaw was already brushing it fur the wrong way up so the kit could breathe. "Its a she-kit." Lilyclaw annouced.

Featherback didn't hear her though... Because she was rapidly losing blood. She had had too many kits to early. She knew what was coming. She was going to die.

"I-I.." She gasped and let her head fall back.

"FEATHERBACK!" It was Yarrowfang. He was yowling her name now but she could only hear it faintly. "Featherback!"

"Featherback." This time it was a voice calm and soft- though very unfamilier. She looked up. It was a silver tabby she-cat wreathed in silvery/white light and stars.. "My name is Silverstream. I have come to take you."

"Si-Silversteam? I-I'm ready." She didn't know what actually made her say that- she didn't want to leave. She wanted to stay here! She wanted to stay with Yarrowfang! With Yarrowfang and her kits!

"Don't leave me." Yarrowfang was whispering in her ear. "Don't leave me alone..."

"You won't be alone." She whispered back. "You have our kits. And on that subject, what will we name them before I go?"

"You _won't_ go." Yarrowfang mewed stubbornly. "You _won't_!"

"Such a stubborn tom." Featherback laughed quietly. "Don't go changing into me now.."

"I think we should name the tortoishell-and-white she-kit Marshkit." Yarrowfang mewed, pointing to the third kit. "Because of her marshy brown muzzle."

"Marshkit." Featherback purred weakly though she spluttered. "Why don't we name the oldest she-cat Dovekit. She looks so much like my mother."

And she did too. She had fluffy smoky pale gray fur and brilliant blue eyes. Yes, she had already opened her eyes- unlike her siblings.

"Dovekit is beautiful." Her mate nuzzled her tenderly. "Why don't we call the white tom with red stripes Bumblekit- like your father. And the youngest she-kit Lilykit."

Featherback saw him cast the slightest of glances towards Lilyclaw as he said this. Looking back, Featheback expected herself to be furious, but right now she just smiled. Lilyclaw had helped her give birth and for that she was grateful. "Lilykit." She nodded and licked the smoky black she-kit tenderly. "Lilykit.."

Her eyes began to flutter closed but Yarrowfang's yowl in her made her open them. "No! Don't leave me!"

"I wasn't going to you stupid furball." She chuckled quietly to him. "We still have to name our two kits."

"And you won't be going after that either." Yarrowfang snarled.

Featherback ignored him.

Lilyclaw piped up. "I know i'm not worthy of naming one of your kits but is Ivykit a good name for the dark red she-kit?"

She nodded, though it was hard- she was in so much pain "Ivykit... I love it. Her name will be Ivykit."

"And what about the last tom?" Thistlefoot asked. "For some reason any ordinary name wouldn't fit. He needs a strong one. One he will fit beautifully."

"I know what his name will be." Rowanstar mewed (in a sort of snarly way, unsuprisingly) . "Featherback will name him after his father." He said it in a disaproving, horrible tone now.

She gave him a glare with her creamy, oat brown eyes which he eventually looked away from and then mewed. "Thats right. His name will be Yarrowkit."

"Featherback.." It was Silverstream again. "Time to go.."

"Of course." She whispered then mewed to Yarrowfang. "I will see you again oneday my love."

Yarrowfang's eyes widened. "No.." He whispered. "You-"

"Don't go crying on me now." Featherback gasped for breath. "Don't go crying on me now... Be strong.."

"I will." Yarrowfang mewed, his eyes filled with love. "I will.. I love you Featherback..."

She smiled and let her eyes closed, his last words echoing in her head. _I love you Featherback... I love you Featherback... I love you Featherback..._

_I love you too_, she thought before she let her heart stop beating, _I will love you forever_

* * *

><p><strong>How did you like that? I, personally, thought it was my favourite. And guess what? This chapter had over 6000 words in it! YAYAYAYAYAYAY! <strong>

**Don't worry though, even though thats all the kits done- we still need to do 2 more Chapters which will be awesome. LOL**

**PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEWS MAKE ME WRITE FASTER!**

**Anyways, Love you guys! :-)**

**XxXCiaraXxx**


	5. Bumblestripe

**Hi guys! Clara here! How did you like the last Chapter! It was sad I know, RIP FEATHERBACK! Anyways, just so you know this Chapter takes place about 7 Moons after the Last Chapter.**

. your not reading this. .Line

Bumblestripe POV

"Die ShadowClan warrior!" A young, yet muscular, white tom with red stripes hurled himself at a smaller then usual tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat who squeaked as he landed on top of her.

The she-cat had terror filled eyes but seeing who it was she quickly composed herself. "Get off!" She mewed in an annoyed voice.

The tom sighed and reluctantly got off her. "Fine. But you're no fun Lilypaw."'

Lilypaw rolled her creamy oat brown eyes. "Whatever Bumblepaw. But in case you haven't realised, I don't take kindly to cats who jump on my back without warning me."

"But what about in battle!?" Bumblepaw mewed. "A ShadowClan warrior isn't going to say 'Okay, I'm going to jump on you now.' Are they?"

"I'm a medicine cat apprentice." Lilypaw sighed.

"You still might have to fight."

"Won't."

"Will."

"Won't."

"Will."

Bumblestripe chuckled as he watched the two apprentices. Dovewing, who was beside him, smiled fondly.

"Lilypaw! Bumblepaw!" It was Cinderheart, their foster mother. "Tidy yourselves up. Because you're new apprentices you're going to go to the gathering in a moment.

The siblings quickly brushed down their fur by giving it a quick few licks.

Hollypaw, their foster sister, padded up to them. "I can't wait to go! Can you?"

Lilypaw shook her head but Bumblepaw mewed "Nope. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Dovewing turned to him. "Do you remember when we were like that?"

Bumblestripe did remember. He remembered feeling so excited he felt he would burst. He remembered seeing the other leaders and thinking that they weren't as amazing as Firestar.

He let out a mrrow of laughter and told Dovewing why. She laughed and nuzzled him.

Bramblestar padded up onto the highledge, everyone stopped talking and looked at him.

"The cats coming to the Gathering are- Squirrelflight, Rosefall, Hollypaw, Graystripe, Sandstorm, Lilypaw, Fleckfur, Bumblepaw, Brackenfur, myself and Bumblestripe."

He turned and padded out of the camp entrance, Squirrelflight at his side.

"Go on." Dovewing mewed. "You're going to the Gathering."

Bumblestripe licked her cheek. "I'll tell you all about it when I come back."

He flicked his tail and padded after his leader.

. you're not reading .

"-and we are blessed to have three new apprentices this moon. Hollypaw, Lilypaw and Bumblepaw." Bramblestar was announcing to the Clans.

"HOLLYPAW! LILYPAW! BUMBLEPAW!" The Clans yowled.

"Sadly Marshkit died of whitecough before she could become an apprentice and Sorrelpaw and Fernpaw got killed by a fox shortly after they were made apprentices."

Their was a moment of silence for these three poor cats.

"And that is all ThunderClan has to report." Bramblestar concluded.

Rowanstar nodded to Bramblestar, mewed "We are sorry to hear of your loss. But they will be safe in StarClan," then he started-

"ShadowClan is healthy and strong and ready for the coming leaf bare. Despite the season, we have found the prey plentiful and for that we thank StarClan."

His eyes swept through the crowd of cats, they stopped on Lilypaw and Bumblepaw.

Bumblestripe stiffened as he went on

"We also have new apprentices. Three loyal apprentices." He put a lot of emphasis on the word loyal and Bumblestripe unsheathed his claws in the ground so to stop himself from hurling himself at the ShadowClan leader.

"Yarrowpaw Ivypaw and Dovepaw."

"YARROWPAW! IVYPAW! DOVEPAW!"

All the cats except ThunderClan cheered for the three young cats. They had thought that when Rowanstar had said loyal he meant Lilypaw and Bumblepaw weren't loyal.

However, Bumblestripe knew better. He knew Rowanstar knew about them being half-Clan. He had wanted to show others, Rosefall and himself inpiticular, that they were loyal and would't have anything to do with ThunderClan.

Bumblestripe looked at his grandson Bumblepaw. He was glaring at his three ShadowClan siblings. He didn't know they were related to him. He thought Cinderheart was his real mother, Lionblaze was his real father and Hollypaw was his real sister.

Lilypaw however was looking at Yarrowpaw, Ivypaw and Dovepaw with interest.

Like Lilypaw, Dovepaw had the same stubby tail. And Bumblepaw's eyes were the exact colour as Yarrowpaw's. And.. except from the colouration, Ivypaw looked exactly like their dead sister Marshkit!

Lilypaw whispered in Bumblepaw's ear.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Bumblepaw and Lilypaw whip round to face him and the questioning look in their eyes was so strong Bumblestripe had to turn away.

. you're not reading .

"Can we talk to you Bumblestripe? Alone?"

Bumblestripe had been dreading this moment for days.

It had been four sunrises since the Gathering and Lilypaw and Bumblepaw had been trying to talk to him on his own nearly 24/7 of that time.

He had made up many excuses when they had managed to catch him on his own but he couldn't think of any this time. None at all.

"Look." Lilypaw began. "We were just wondering.."

"If you would tell us.. who our real mother and father are." Bumblepaw finished.

Bumblestripe's mind whirled franticly. "What do you mean?" He mewed a little to fast.

Lilypaw sighed. "Bumblestripe, please don't insult our intelligence."

Bumblestripe managed a smile. She's so much like Featherback he thought sometimes stubborn, same spunk, same eyes and every bit as beautiful.

And Bumblepaw was like her to. Same colouration, same kindness, same battle skill and fiery- just like her.

"So.." Bumblepaw prompted. Bumblestripe looked into his eyes and saw fear glittering there.

He's afraid of what he may hear Bumblestripe realised.

"Your mother was Featherback." He mewed and was silent for a moment so it could all sink in.

"I've heard Sandstorm talk of her." Lilypaw mewed slowly. "She was a ThunderClan warrior wasn't she."

"Yes. Sandstorm liked her quite a lot. She was my daughter to."

"Your daughter." Bumblepaw mewed. "So you're our kin."

Bumblestripe nodded to his apprentice. "She looked just like you Bumblepaw."

Bumblepaw smiled weakly.

"And what about our father?" Lilypaw asked.

Bumblestripe's small smile left his face immediately. "Your father is Yarrowfang."

He had expected the siblings to yowl 'What?!' or 'WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US THIS BEFOREHAND!'

But instead they were silent. Finally Lilypaw whispered. "The ShadowClan warrior?"

"Yes."

"And.. are our siblings…" Bumblepaw's voice trailed off

"Yarrowpaw, Ivypaw and Dovepaw. That's right."

And so he told them the whole story.

Of how he and Dovewing had gone to the ShadowClan border

because they were racing around the territory.

How they had found Featherback's limp body.

Of the three kits they had found next to her. The

Of Yarrowfang padding out and telling them that they were Featherback's and his kits and that their names were Marshkit, Bumblekit and Lilykit.

About how Rowanstar had taken the three supposedly strongest kits to live in his Clan.

Of how they took Lilykit, Marshkit and Bumblekit back to ThunderClan.

Of Dovewing asking Cinderheart to take them in as her own.

About how he told Rosefall and Sparrowflight.

And how he, Rosefall, Sparrowflight and Dovewing had agreed to never speak of it again.

All this time, Lilypaw and Bumblepaw stayed silent.

"Does any of the Clan know this?"

"Aside from you two, Myself, Dovewing, Rosefall and Sparrowflight? No."

They two both sighed In relief.

"And will it matter about us being half Clan?"

Bumblestripe could see his apprentice had been worrying.

His voice softened. "Listen to me. As long as you stay loyal to your Clan it doesn't matter."

"But what if we meet them, Yarrowpaw, Dovepaw and Ivypaw I mean, in battle?" Lilypaw asked

"Bramblestar has a sibling in ShadowClan." He told them "Did you know that?"

They both shook their heads.

"Well her name is Tawnypelt. She's an elder now. But Bramblestar had to fight her sometimes."

"Thank you for telling us this Bumblestripe." Lilypaw mewed. "We won't tell anyone else I promise."

He smiled. "I know you won't."

"I hope we make Featherback.. A-and Yarrowfang proud." Bumblepaw mewed.

"They will be proud of you already." Bumblestripe smiled. "And they will be proud of you always."

Okay… That wasn't a very good second to last chapter. To me that sucked but oh well. Don't forget to review! Reviews make me write faster!

Love you guys!

XxXCiaraXxX


End file.
